


i love you, said like a prayer

by death_as_a_fetish



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/death_as_a_fetish/pseuds/death_as_a_fetish
Summary: steve could say those words into bucky’s skin, bucky’s mouth as many times as he wanted. say them like a prayer. bucky only ever responded with rough hands on his body, teeth biting at his flesh, leaving bruises in their wake.





	i love you, said like a prayer

**Author's Note:**

> turns out drunk me hates happiness and likes to write bucky barnes as a huge asshole. this hasn't been beta'd so any mistakes are mine. hope u enjoy xx

_i love you i love you i love_

but it wasn’t enough. steve could say those words into bucky’s skin, bucky’s mouth as many times as he wanted. say them like a prayer. bucky only ever responded with rough hands on his body, teeth biting at his flesh, leaving bruises in their wake. bucky still went out with dame after dame. walking out of their shared apartment with a wink thrown in steve’s direction, like he hadn’t been fucking him senseless the night before.

 

steve slowly became used to it. bucky only cared when it was convenient for bucky. only cared long enough to cum in steve, then he was gone. out the door with _lucy, margerie,_ _alice_ whatever broad he met that week and decided to take out because _bucky barnes was a heterosexual and nothing but_. except when he wasn’t.

 

except when he had steve rogers bent over their living room sofa, their kitchen counter, their bathroom sink. had him on his back in their _shared fucking bed_ , steve’s legs over his arms, driving into him like it was the only thing that mattered in the world.

 

but bucky barnes would only fuck steve rogers when it was late at night, with the lights off, when he’d had a little to drink or a date hadn’t gone as well as he’d hoped and he needed to fuck something, so why not steve?

 

and steve rogers was so goddamn in love with bucky barnes that he didn’t care. didn’t care that bucky used him to fill some kind of void. maybe bucky would come around eventually.

 

because, sure, fucking your best friend because you needed to fuck something was all fine and dandy, but he had to care eventually. _right?_ because steve was here, giving everything he had to bucky. i love you’s whispered into his skin with every touch, with every flick of his tongue into bucky’s mouth, around bucky’s cock. he was bucky barnes’s as long as he’d have him, in whatever capacity he’d have him. he didn’t know how to be anything but.


End file.
